Following the progress and development of the modern society, the traffic in cities has become more and more complicated. However, there are many people, including drivers and walkers, do not follow the traffic rules in the environment crowded with cars. As a result, there are accidents of different seriousness occurring everyday. According to an investigation, most of the parties in traffic accidents can hardly remember how the accident occurred. Under this circumstance, it is often very difficult to clarify and determine who should be responsible for the accident and indemnify for loss and damage. In a lucky case, the accident is recorded by a nearby surveillance camera, and it will be easier to clarify who should be responsible for the accident. Lacking such video recorded images as evidence, it would be much harder to correctly find out the truth just by measuring the accident site and inferring the possible reasons. Particularly when there is someone being killed in the accident, it would be unfair and unreasonable to determine the responsibility simply by relying on the survivor's argument. And, even if the survivor's argument is true, it is not necessarily accepted by the families of the dead or the public. That is why many traffic accidents eventually involve in longstanding and weary lawsuit and negotiation for indemnity, and form a spiritual and physical burden for both parties.
It is therefore very important for every driver to help himself or herself in an accident by providing powerful and advantageous evidencing support.